trikki_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Test4
Joseph's House! is the 228th video of SML Movies. Synopsis Bowser Junior and Cody go to Joseph's mansion. Plot Junior, Joseph and Cody are on the couch trying to find out what game to play, when Bowser tells them that they need to go, because the apartment has a termite infestation and is going to be fumigated. Cody says his parents are celebrating the 4th of July, so they can't go to his house. Joseph suggests they go to his house. They agree and leave for his house. Here's where things get weird. They arrive at Joseph's house, but unlike Cody and Junior's homes, Joseph's home is not ''the mansion the thumbnail would have you believe. It is actually an old, derelict trailer in an isolated part of town. This already gives Junior and Cody a bad vibe, but Joseph insists on them coming in. when they enter the trailer, Junior says it's dark and Joseph explains that the power got cut off because his mom couldn't pay the power bill cause she's dead, so he has to use flashlights (and Joseph makes a "Black Lights Matter" joke). Junior and Cody are a little more than creeped out by the darkness and the messy interior, and Junior rather obscenely freaks out at seeing a skeleton sitting on the couch. Joseph reveals that this is his mother, meaning that all the claims of his mother being dead were true. Joseph is rather nonchalant by this, casually explaining that Mrs. HisFriendFromSchool died passing out candy on Halloween last year. Cody is disturbed and asks why she hasn't been buried, to which Joseph replies that he loved her too much to do so. They notice Joseph sleeps on the couch and see an empty box of Jordon's. They also see a LeBron James poster on the wall, before Joseph screams at it, spiteful that James left Miami to go back to Cleveland, but states that he hasn't burned the poster because he still aspires to be like James when he grows up. Junior and Cody decide to ask for drinks and Joseph says they have tap water. Joseph tried to turn on the faucet, but since the bills aren't being paid (because Mrs. FriendFromSchool is dead), he has to get it from under the sink. Cody notices Joseph's dead fish (who died of the polluted bowl) and Skittles all over the place. Joseph brings the water up, only for black sludge to pour out of the cup, due to the pipes being backed up and clogged. They ask about the fish, who Joseph introduces as Nemo, completely unaware that Nemo is dead, and throws a Skittle (covered in sludge) into the bowl. Cody and Junior are progressively getting more uncomfortable by the shitty condition of the house, and ask if they can play video games to take their minds off of it. Joseph invites them to play Call of Duty: Black Ops III. However, again, since there's no power, Joseph can't actually play the game anymore (explaining why he's hasn't been reporting Black Yoshi anymore), since the TV doesn't work anymore. So, instead, Joseph now plays with the controller and imagines playing the game instead, and begins doing so, to which Cody decides to play along and pretend as well, cheering Joseph on. Junior (being the brat that he is) is constantly interrupting that he's doesn't get it and complains. Here's where things get scary. Junior and Cody notice that Joseph stole some of their stuff. They hear a sound and Joseph comments how it must be the rats. When they go to investigate, they find Screwball who says he has a date with Joseph's mom and says he's trying to get to third base. joseph says his dad is also dead but then he says it moves. they find the skeleton of Joseph's dad moaning for help. Joseph's dad then turns into a ghost, much to Junior and Cody's horror. Junior and Cody rush out the trailer, grabbing their stolen stuff along the way, as Joseph Asks "Guys, you don't wanna spend the night?" Characters * Bowser Junior * Joseph * Cody * Bowser * Screwball * Boo * Joseph's Mom (character) * Joseph's Dad * Nemo * Charleyyy ''(mentioned) Trivia *This is the first SML video to mainly focus on Joseph. *It is revealed that Joseph's dad was an actual Koopa because he is a Dry Bones. He was mentioned in Bowser Junior's Lottery Ticket! *Joseph mentions Black Lights Matter, which was previously said by Tyrone in the most hated episode, Jeffy's Bad Word!. *This video marks the debut of the "Joseph's dead mom" running gag. *This is the first SML video to be clickbait. *This is currently one of the darkest SML videos. Joseph's house gives off a disturbing atmosphere, and Joseph's disregardment on just how bad a condition his home is in, shows that he may very well be insane. With two dead parents, one of them being a zombie, the other being a skeleton that he keeps in the house, his home being a dark, rundown, worn out, creepy trailer in the outskirts of town, using his imagination to play video games (he used to actually be able to play games for real), no power, no water, relying on stealing his dead mother's money for food, stealing his friends' possessions without them knowing, and having Screwball as his roommate, and this being life for him for an unspecified amount if time, it's not a wonder he snapped. **What makes this episode darker is that even though he has Junior and Cody to hang out with, Joseph is alone (not counting his zombified father and certainly not counting Screwball). He has no parents to come home to, his father is undead (and apparently suffering) and roams the dark corridors of the home, and his only living companion is a necrophilic and pedophilic clown/criminal. Not only is Joseph possibly crazy, he is alone living in a dead house, with no one to help him. It's actually really sad. **It gets worse after the reveal in Joseph's Mom! that his mother had abandoned him and tricked him into thinking that he killed her, as a result driving him psychologically and mentally insane. Not only does she cause Joseph such a terrible abuse, but she also disowns him immediately after reuniting with him. Due to his insanity, Joseph simply thinks this is a joke and goes home to wait for her to return. *It's been theorized that Joseph actually moved into Screwball's meth lab. *In Joseph's house, we can see several Five Nights at Freddy's plushes, the clown car from Bowser Junior's Clown Car! and Bowser Junior Goes To Military School! Part 2, the house painting from Bowser Junior's Painting!, and Cody's trophy from Bowser Junior's GoKart Race!. *The way Joseph feeds his fish is similar to how Bowser feeds his fish in Bowser's Goldfish!, where they both feed fish candy, rather than ordinary fish food. *Screwball is hinted to be necrophiliac as he claims he'll date his dead mother and try "third base" and later says that she's giving him a boner, although this may be a pun. *If you look closely, you can see a Freddy and Shadow Freddy plush. *This is Joseph's dad's first appearance. *On the TV, there is a Pac-Man Pinky plush. *This video is one of several SML videos to be posted on YouTube Kids. *The house is no longer seen due to it burning down, as Joseph revealed in Joseph Moves In!. Errors *In Bowser Junior's Halloween Problem! Joseph stated that his mom died on October 30, but in this episode, he says that she died on Halloween. *When Junior, Joseph and Cody first sit on the couch, you can see that there is a baseball behind them, but when it goes back to the shot to the 3 boys after Joseph throws a grenade from playing their "game", the baseball is suddenly gone. This could have happened due to Joseph's house being haunted. *When Joseph wanted to take money from his mom, Cody accuses him for stealing. Actually, it is an okay thing to do, because it is called, "inheriting", which is when people getting money from relatives who died already. *Joseph's house is revealed to be some sort of old cheap trailer house, but in the thumbnail, it was a mansion with a fountain, a black car and white car. Although, this could be intentional to trick the viewers into thinking that Joseph is rich. *If The Call of Duty Blackout is to be believed, Joseph's house wasn't always like this. In Joseph's scene, his room looked relatively normal (with the exception that Screwball was living with him). This means that if this is indeed Joseph's actual house, the for the past few years, Joseph has been living through the house's gradual deterioration since his mother and father's deaths, with Screwball as his only company (when he isn't hanging out with Junior and Cody). This is probably why he's snapped. Or he could have moved at one point. **However, It's possible this happened before Joseph's parents died, and they could still pay their bills. *In the previous video, Bowser Junior got arrested. It is unknown why he isn't in jail. Possibly, it took place when Junior was bailed out, the series runs on negative continuity, or the previous video isn't canon. *Joseph's Mom is a puppet in several videos, but in this video she is a life sized skeleton. *Joseph could have paid for the electric bills by inheriting his mom's money. *Near the beginning Junior gets confused and asks Joseph that he actually has a house indicating that Junior didn’t know that Joseph had a house, but in Bowser Junior’s Summer Vacation, Chef Pee Pee drives Junior to pick up his friends and Junior tells Chef Pee Pee where Joseph’s house is. Category:SML Movies Category:Videos Category:Episodes focusing on Joseph Category:Episodes focusing on Bowser Junior Category:Episodes focusing on Cody Category:Season 8 Category:Videos made in 2016 Category:Episodes Category:From 2016 Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Episodes focusing on Bowser Category:Episodes focusing on Screwball Category:Videos found on YouTube Kids Category:Episodes focusing on Charleyyy Category:Episodes focusing on Joseph's mom Category:Old notices